Un dibujo, Mi dibujo
by Alice Chuu
Summary: La cotidianidad es el peor campo de batalla en el que alguna vez podras estar, eso pensaba Portgas D. Ace. Pero incluso teniendo tu vida de cabeza, es lo unico a lo que encuentras sentido...


Hola! Es el primer Fanfic que subo aca en fanfiction, todo es tan lindo, tan organizado. Pero tuve que batallar bastante para enterderlo, soy un poco lenta con estas cosas.

Espero que guste la idea, no hay muchos fanfics de Sabo en general, asi que quise hacer uno por mi misma! No escribo de maravilla asi que perdon si hay errores gramaticales muy malos.

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, tendria a todos vivitos y coleando pero como es del masoquista de Oda, pues bueno, no puedo hacer nada.

Disfruten el fanfic y aqui va! Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_Los ojos de Luffy brillaban con lagrimas a punto de ser derramadas, aferrándose con desesperación al cuerpo de su hermano. La esperanza se perdió en algún lugar de su interior, ya todo estaba acabado._

_Con sus ultimas fuerzas el pecoso susurro las palabras que serian su suspiro final, pero a pesar de saber que estaba a un paso de la muerte, estaba calmado y sin ningún temor._

"_Gracias..Por amarme!"_

_Lagrimas de felicidad cayeron por su rostro, y esbozando una sonrisa se dejo arrastrar por los brazos de morfeo, dispuesto a tomar la siesta eterna. Luffy sintió como se deslizaba hacia el suelo sin vida, la angustia lo inundo por completo, balbuceando entre llantos, deseando estar solo en una pesadilla._

Trazos iban de aquí para allá, el lápiz se deslizaba por la hoja como si fuera una parte mas de el. Cada sentimiento, cada expresión, todo se plasmaría en el dibujo terminado. Intentando retratar lo mejor posible, los párrafos escritos.

El dolor en la mirada del personaje, la sensación de terror, quería lograr que el lector también lo experimentara y llorara junto a Luffy. Algo sádico pero que lo haría sentir orgulloso tarde o temprano.

Paro unos segundos, para volver a releer la hoja impresa y continuar mirando alternativamente el diseño, comparando las oraciones con sus bocetos. Buscando superar al escritor, y lograr lo imposible. Que un dibujo diga mas que las palabras...

- Por fin..- Sonrió para si mismo, bastante feliz del resultado final – Ese fue tu adios Portgas, espero nunca mas tener que dibujarte - Murmuro volviendo a ponerse serio.

Nunca le había agradado el moreno, principalmente por ser una combinación de todo lo que odiaba. Presumido, terco y estúpido.

- Mejor dicho, todo lo que odio de mi -

Se deslizo en la silla acolchonada intentando desviar sus pensamientos del personaje ficticio, fue una larga tarde, tenia que tener listo el capitulo para antes del fin de semana. El editor lo vendría a buscar y el ya estaría libre de esa tortura.

Como fue que esto comenzó? Se pregunto a si mismo, incapaz de hallar una respuesta clara. Un autor reconocido entre los mangakas... un reconocimiento que no merecía.

One Piece, el famoso manga, numero 1 en japón. Con miles de capítulos de anime y aun mas de manga, todos los fans se preguntaban, como es que se le ocurrían tantas ideas para hacer una historia con contenido infinito. El también se lo preguntaba, mas bien su pregunta era diferente, quien tenia las ideas?

Se levanto del asiento, caminando hacia el living. Su habitación se había convertido en una especie de estudio para dibujar, con gran iluminación, y un escritorio espacioso.

El apartamento donde vivía, era bastante pequeño para alguien de su "nivel económico". Nunca le interesaron los lujos, hasta hubiera preferido algo aun mas diminuto, los espacios grandes solo aumentan su sensación de soledad, siempre lo creyó así. Una gran mansión, solo es una excusa de los ricos para no tener que cruzarse con la basura y obligarse a fingir una faceta de amabilidad.

Pero lamentablemente su editor insistió en que esas no eran formas de vida para alguien como el, un triunfador. Consiguió un piso bastante moderno, y en una zona de alta sociedad, prácticamente obligandolo a tomar las llaves.

Un triunfador..Que palabra mas falsa, el solo dibujaba lo que su autor le ordenaba. Un autor desconocido para el.

Todas las alabanzas que recibía, nunca se las mereció, solo era un pincel movido por un fantasma, un títere que nunca vio a su titiritero.

- Necesito un café – Se dijo a si mismo avanzando a la cocina, y prendiendo la cafetera para preparar la dichosa bebida, que lo acompaño tantas horas de desvelo.

Mientras esperaba el "TIN" que indicaba su felicidad eterna, tomo el libro que estaba en la mesada, posiblemente lo habría dejado ahí el mismo, sin recordar porque.

El titulo "One Piece" relucía con grandes letras en la portada, y su nombre unos centímetros mas abajo, "Sabo".

- Tch – Nunca quiso conseguir la fama que tenia, pero por esos tiempos, la necesidad de dinero lo perseguía y la carta llego como regalo de dios.

La recordaba perfectamente...

"_Hola, te he estado observando, y la forma en que dibujas me agrada, puede sonar espeluznante a primera vista pero solo soy un escritor desesperado en busca de alguien que use mis palabras para convertirlas en arte. _

_Siempre quise escribir mi propio manga, mi problema, es que tengo cerca de ninguna habilidad para tomar un __lápiz__ y trazar lineas. No me importa el reconocimiento ni la paga, solo quiero que mi historia pueda ser vista por las personas._

_¿__Porque no escribir un libro? Personalmente, pienso que los libros con solo palabras no alcanzan a cubrir todas las emociones que deseo lograr. Por lo tanto, tu Sabo, eres mi esperanza, te dejare el manuscrito para que hagas lo que desees con el. _

_No se lo daré a ningún otro mas que a ti, confió en que dibujaras el manga y que lo harás de lujo. El dinero por las ventas sera tuyo y el nombre de autor también lo sera._

_Espero verlo pronto en las vidrieras de librerías..."_

Después de leerla tantas veces, en busca de alguna trampa, algún indicio de un acosador psicópata en busca de su muerte, se termino grabando en su mente.

Exactamente como decía en la nota, el manuscrito estaba ahí. Paso días, intentando decidir que hacer. No entendía porque el sujeto estaba interesado en su habilidad de dibujo, muchas personas lo hacían mejor que el.

Solo era uno mas del montón que tenia una leve facilidad para tomar un lápiz y dibujar una persona medianamente decente, nada fuera de lo común.

Tampoco conocía al remitente, no encontró nombres en ninguna parte, por lo tanto estaba seguro que el dinero iría a parar solo hacia el.¿Que clase de persona haría eso? La historia era buena, fantasiosa y atractiva para el publico en busca de comedia. Nadie regalaría una idea que podría prosperar, al menos, el no lo haría.

Ya de aquello 2 años, y aun continuaba dibujando para su "jefe". Cada mes llegaban por correo los que serian los nuevos tomos, ya estaba algo harto del trabajo, podría dejarlo cuando quisiera pero sentía que le debía tantas cosas, el escritor lo ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba y solo quería devolverle el favor.

Así que continuaría, hasta que termine, pero de todas las personas en el mundo. El deseaba mas que nadie el final de One Piece.

- Al menos ya se deshizo de la molestia con orégano en la cara - Dijo para si mismo, riendo de su comentario.

Plaf!

Estaba seguro que ese no era el sonido de la cafetera. Con algo de susto camino hasta donde creyó escuchar el sonido, las luces estaban apagadas así que no distinguía bien, pero una silueta tirada en el piso resaltaba.

- ¿e-eh? - El terror lo abordo,¿y si era uno de esos fans locos que lo secuestraria y obligaría a convertirlo en un personaje de la historia? ¿O si era un ladrón? ¿O un violador serial? ¿O un violador común? Se golpeo la cabeza para dejar de divagar, algo que hacia bastante seguido - Concentrate Sabo -

- Mmmm - La figura se removió incomodo sobre su alfombra, parecía adolorido por alguna razón.

- No te asustes, mantén la calma - Se dijo a si mismo intentando mantenerse sereno - Solo prende la luz - Haciéndose auto-caso encendiendo la iluminación.

- D-donde estoy - Murmuro el desconocido, los ojos del rubio se abrieron impactado por su aspecto...

- No puedes..No puedes ser el..- Se repitió en un trance, retrocedió sus pasos chocando con la estantería y cayendo en el proceso, captando la atención de su visitante.

- Oye..¿Estas bien? - Pregunto con preocupación acercándose, Sabo volvió a retroceder sobre si mismo intentando alejarse, casi como si estuviera viendo un fantasma - Tu sabes donde estoy?-

- Pecas..-

- ¿Que? - El hombre se toco la cara con curiosidad - Si, tengo pecas, es uno de mis mayores atractivos - Comento sonriendo para si

- Hasta los tatuajes - Su cabello negro y cuerpo musculoso, cada rasgo que en algún momento dibujo, estaba ah, representado en el invasor.

- Haha! Mis tatuajes son mi mayor orgullo, la marca de barbablanca es uno de mis tesoros -

- No, es imposible, seguro eres un fan cosplayer chiflado - Recuperando su compostura se levanto del suelo y se acerco al hombre para analizar cada detalle.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? - Pregunto, Sabo comenzó a caminar al rededor suyo poniéndolo incomodo - Deja de mirarme, me siento acosado -

- Wow, incluso es el numero exacto - Dijo para si mismo mientras tocaba la cara del moreno donde se hallaban las pecas - ¿Es un muy buen disfraz, que es? ¿maquillaje? ¿una mascara? - Tiro de sus mejillas para intentar quitarle la mascara - Porque no sale...-

- P-parafc comf essof - Dijo como pudo por el continuo movimiento de sus cachetes - ¡Ya suelta mi cara! - Grito con furia apartándolo y gimiendo de dolor por el repentino impulso de empujarlo sin tener en cuenta las heridas que llevaba.

Y fue cuando Sabo recayó en la cuenta del estado en que se encontraba el cuerpo del extraño, heridas, raspones y moretones. Con la velocidad de un rayo, corrió hacia su habitación y tomo la hoja que contenía el boceto final del tomo.

- . . . . . - Sus manos temblaron, era imposible que alguien haya filtrado información que ni siquiera la empresa tenia. Ningún fanático por mas obsesivo que sea podría contener tales datos.

Volvió al living para ver al moreno sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, cada rasgo era igual al de su hoja, sin ningún error. Las mismas heridas en los mismo lugares, solo faltaba la del pecho.

- Sera que por fin perdí la cordura - Murmuro mirando al nuevo inquilino que seguro tendría en su apartamento.

- ¿Podrías decirme de una vez donde estoy? - Pregunto frunciendo el seño, incluso su personalidad, sin ni un poco de paciencia, como recordaba haber leído.

Llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Bueno, no creía hubiera persona en el mundo que reaccionara con normalidad al ver un personaje de ficción, que no debería existir.

- Primero necesito tomar un café, y tratar tus heridas, Portgas D. Ace -

* * *

Y? ;.; Espero que alguien lo lea..Si no estoy hablando a fantasmas...tengo miedo.. Em, no se olviden de dejar Review o comentarios como les guste mas y bueno..hasta el proximo capitulo!


End file.
